


Please Don’t Forget Me

by Storypanda88



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, Hope, Plakki - Freeform, Pre-Origins, Stinky sock, SugarSock, anxt, hurt comfort, plagg x tikki, plikki, pre-Miraculous, sugar cube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storypanda88/pseuds/Storypanda88
Summary: Just a short prompt one shot I thought I’d publish on here, I hope you enjoy.“Please don’t forget me”, CheeseCake or Ladynoir with angst and sadness.So here it is, this is my first prompt story so feel free to send constructive criticism.Prompt sent by:https://wilhelmares.tumblr.com/This is set just before Marinette and Adrien receive their miraculous(es? What is plural of miraculous?)





	Please Don’t Forget Me

In limbo, where inactive Kwamis reside, you will usually find a little black cat, and a red, spotted ladybug holding each other and talking. Always together, they spend as much time as they can side by side before they are separated again.

Today, their duty as Kwamis, will force them apart once again.

“P-plagg ... I-I don’t want to do this anymore. It tears me apart every time we do this.” The little red bug sobs. “I don’t want to be separated again for decades .... a-and I can’t watch anymore of my chosen d-die, not again.” The words break off in a whimper.

“I know Sugar Cube. I know.... I don’t like this any more than you do, but we have to. Maybe it won’t end like it did last time.” He is grasping at straws, it always ends in tragedy, he blames himself but he knows he has no control over his awful luck. “I promise we will find each other again, somehow...., before the miraculous are given back. We are leaving at the same time so maybe we won’t be far apart. Maybe your good luck will win out this time.” He hugs her tightly, wishing he doesn’t have to let her go.

“O-o-okay, ju-just promise me something. P-please.” The tears are falling freely from both of them as they hold each other tighter, everywhere possible in contact with their other half.

“O-of course. A-anything.” His own sobs echo in the void. Their trembles send shivers through each other’s bodies but they won’t part. Not yet. Not while they still have a little time.

“P-p-please, please just don’t f-forget me.”

“Never. It would be impossible for anything to make me forget you, Sugar Cube. You’re my other half... My heart, as damaged as it may be, will be yours forever.... and I will love you just as long. We’ll be together again soon, my love, I promise.” And they stay together wrapped up in each other until forced into their respective miraculous, then out into the land of the living.

I guess only time will tell how long it will be before they meet again.


End file.
